Freaky Avatar
by zutarianalltheway
Summary: It's basically a version of Freaky friday where the mother and daughter swap bodies in an earthquake, but a version of Katara and Toph. Involves Aang kissing Toph in katara's body, and is humorously delicous.Rewritten! rated for language and suggestion
1. Fighting

Katara was storming around like she owned the place, again! Why did she do that? Clearly I had won the fight; she just storms off with lover boy Aang and 'waterbends' with him. Yeah right! He comes back gleaming like a mischievous little boy who's done something he's not allowed to and gotten away with it! It's so annoying! Uuggghhh! This was pissing me off. I walked over to Katara.

"Why do you have to do that?!" I yelled starting, yet, another fight.

"I'm not doing anything, Toph," Katara said simply. It pissed me off more.

"You! You always have to have the last word! What is with that?! Oh! This is fucked up! It's so annoying seeing everyone with their girlfriends and boyfriends and I'm all alone, and you have to rub it in my face just to piss me off!"

"I'm not the one being the little girl being all up myself because I don't have a boyfriend" She eyed me. I could tell she was staring staggers at me by her vibrations.

"Oh, so now I'm the pompous one am I? I'm not a little girl! I really don't care if I don't have a boyfriend, but you're going too far! You need to stop now! We need to stop fighting!" I retorted. I could tell Katara wasn't used to being reprimanded because Aang, her lap dog, is always good, and Sokka just ignores her. I nearly ripped my hair out when I walked away.

"Are you ok, Toph?" Aang asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Aang! Go see if your _girlfriend _is ok" I was full of anger. I needed to calm down. Aang walked off to Katara. He didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice, again. Uuggghhh! Why did Katara and I have to fight all the time? I was going to find out. I was going to solve this.


	2. Earthquake

"I'M TRYING NOT TO VOMIT FROM THE FOOD YOU SERVED US LAST, BUT IF IT COMES UP, I'M THROWING IT UP ON YOU!" I screamed at her. She crossed her arms as the motherly touch to her came through.

"Don't speak to me like that, Toph! You are a young lady and you shouldn't be acting like that!" I turned around and poked the finger at her. I could feel her anger burst through.

"You are not my mother! You never have been and you never will! I hate being me! I'm known as little baby girl who can't do anything because I'm so small!" I shrieked.

"I have to cook every night and do everything a MOTHER would do! I do everything for you guys and barely get time to myself! I shouldn't have to do all that! I'm fourteen and I already have three kids to look after!

"It sucks! But you know what? Toph, I never complain. I never tell you that my life sucks because I know it won't do any good! But you just sit there and complain that you don't have a fucking BOYFRIEND! All you do is sit there or teach Aang! You complain of being bored!" She kept ranting on.

"So why don't you try being me for a change?" We said in unison. We were so close to each other our noses nearly touching. I looked in her direction with my useless eyes as she stared me down.

"Hey, guys are you ok?"

"Piss off lover boy!" I said as he looked at us, his heart beating rapidly.

"Don't talk to him like that!" She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"I can talk to whoever I want, however I want!" I spat.

"You're just jealous!"

"Oh really, of what?" I said in a dry tone.

"Of me and Aang! You told me you like him, why don't you tell him now?" She pointed to the frozen figure to her left. I gritted my teeth and my hands balled into fists.

"I'm. Not. Jealous." The ground started shaking . I laughed at her elegant stance as she tried to keep balance. I tried to calm it down. I didn't do it. I don't know where it came from. The ground shook fiercely as Katara and I stood, never losing our feet. We stood planted. In a split second, we both fell to the floor in unison and blacked out...

**Cliff hanger!!!!!! Even though I'm uploading all of the chapters tonight, maybe. I'm uploading a lot of them tonight anyway, like about five chapters. We'll see how many I can fit in between now and an hour...**


	3. Waking up

I woke up, reluctant to open my eyes. I felt different. I didn't feel the rush of earth inside of me. I felt airy. Like I was all loose and watery. I opened my eyes expecting to see nothing. Instead I saw a figure. I blinked a few times and I kept seeing that, that figure!

"What are you?" I asked feeling a little bit scared. My voice startled me. I sounded different.

"I'm Aang, don't you recognise me?" Aang looked at me worried.

"Aang? Twinkle toes?" I looked at him blankly.

"You and Toph blacked out" He said. What? I was Toph, why was he talking as if I was someone else? I didn't understand it.

"Who do you think I am?" I asked crossly. I sounded familiar.

"Katara, you're Katara, you always have been. Why? Are you ok?" He was freaking out.

"No, no, I'm ok, I'm sorry Aang. I just blanked for a second." I decided to go along with it. Aang leaned in and I stiffened. He was going to kiss me! I caught hold of my breath and then we heard a loud scream.

"I can't see! Help!" It was Katara, but that sounded like my voice! What was going on?

I ran over to where a figure was laying and recognised something about the figure. I knew it wasn't Katara. She was much taller than that, and she had a different voice.

But she said she couldn't see. My mind reeled trying to put the pieces together.

All I could get was what Katara had told me once; A legend, of a mother and daughter who fought so much that they swapped bodies, or something like that.

But that was impossible, right? I steered away from that thought, but somehow, my mind kept coming back to that, and it ended up being the only possible answer left from all the ones crossed out in my mind.

"Katara," I whispered. "Remember that legend you told me about the mother and daughter fighting so much?" She nodded. She had tears streaming down her face, reddening it. I inhaled and exhaled before I continued.

"I think that happened to us," I held my breath as she sat there.

"It's possible. We did fight a lot. What are we going to do about it?" Katara asked sobbing, because of her sightless eyes.

"Oh, I'll tell you what we're going to do..." A smirk painted on my face as I thought of a sneaky plan.


	4. Kiss me!

"Ok, we are going to make the boys think that we are each other!" Katara's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with a feeble hand.

"Could we do that?" Katara gasped.

"Sure, of course we can! I know how to act like you, and all you have to do is be tough, for once!"

"Oh, ok" I smiled and helped her up. I had to teach her how to walk now.

"Hey, I think I can get the hang of this. Maybe because I'm in your body and you already know how to, it lets me know!" I smirked.

"Ok, I'm going to talk to Zuko" I smirked.

"NO! NO! NO! You can't!" She grabbed on to my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked slyly.

"Your cunning plan will wither get you kissed, or hurt, badly!" I thought about it. Crap, yes it would. I knew that.

"Fine, I'll talk to Aang, then" I huffed.

"FINE THEN!" She yelled as I walked off. Oh, great. Not again! I hate fighting with her.

"Katara! Hey, I've been looking for you!" I was about to reply with a smart remark, but bit my tongue, knowing Katara would never do such a _terrible _thing!

"Ok, what do you want, Aang" I said as politely as possible. I didn't really think It was that polite, but whatever, you can't be perfect.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to, um," He gulped. Oh no, not now, no! He was going to ask me out! "Would you like to, go-go s-swimming?" He didn't have the courage, little wimp.

"Sure" I didn't realise what I had done until he started undressing. I was taken aback. I didn't expect that. I took a deep breath and undressed. I took off my boob – tube shirt thing, whatever it was called and my pants revealing Katara's lean body. My heart beat was rapidly increasing and was about to burst through my chest.

"Come on!" Aang prompted running into the water. I waded slowly in until it got to my waist and then looked at Aang water bending a bubble a little further away. I waded further towards Aang and gripped Aang when we went too far to reach the bottom with our feet.

"Are you ok, Babe?" He looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't care, he was talking to Katara, not me. I didn't have the right to tell him off. Even though Katara didn't like him, I didn't want to disrupt the relationship between Katara and Aang.

"I mean, Katara, are you ok?" I looked up and smiled honestly.

"Yes, I'm ok. I just haven't been myself for awhile." He nodded looking down into the water.

"Aang, I love you as a friend. I don't know if I like you more, I'm just confused" I don't know why I said it, but I knew Katara felt the same way.

He nodded. My heart was wrenched right out of my chest. I pulled him close for a hug and before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him.

It was slow at first, but it got more passionate by the second. A bit sloppy and awkward, but romantic. We just stood there kissing and then Katara came. Oh shit.

"What are you two doing in there?" She joked, pulling off her over clothes and jumping in.

"We were, um, kissing" Aang whispered. Katara caught her breath and then tackled me in the water.

"You Bitch! You don't even like him like that! You are just using him! To get Bak at me, is that it?" Aang pulled us apart.  
"What's going on here?" He demanded.

"I'm Katara, this is Toph, we changed bodies. Remember that legend I told you about the mother and daughter fighting so much they swapped bodies to see what it were like to be each other? I think that's what happened." I slapped my hand on my forehead and clenched my fists.

"You kissed me Toph?" Aang looked at me in surprise.

"I don't know what I was doing! I felt sorry that Katara didn't like you! I just did it to make you feel happy, Aang. I didn't mean any harm by it." I sobbed.

"I've known Katara doesn't like me for awhile. And I've know that you two swapped. Just like you said to me once Katara, I observe more than I should" I looked at him. I was speechless.

"You knew I was the one who kissed you?" Aang nodded sheepishly.

"I'm impressed twinkle toes! You are one sneaky airbender."I punched him in the arm.

"That sounds weird in Katara's voice. Yes, I knew. Good for a first kiss by the way, Toph" I crossed my arms and copied what Katara would do.

"Now, Aang! I am a good kisser, I have kissed someone before!" Katara and Aang laughed along with me.

"Really who?" Ang challenged getting his voice back.

"Um, you? I am Katara. I have done more than I know with you" I winked. Aang blushed and Katara frowned.

"That is funny!" Aang said after a second of trying to conceal the laugh.

"Yeah. Ok, it's getting late, I better go cook! Kat, you wanna help?" We laughed a bit more. I got out and put my clothes back on.

"So, do you think you are pretty, Toph?" Katara asked. I looked at her.

"I guess."

"I bet Aang thinks you are" I smiled at that thought. After the kiss, I felt weird about Aang. I guess it was because I had kissed my best friend...


	5. Conversations

Being Katara wasn't as good as I expected. I had to cook and clean and do all the things a mother had to do!

Now I knew how Katara felt. She had to look after us all and cook and clean. Luckily I had her to help me with it all.

Of course, everyone looked at us funny. I caught Zuko looking at Katara all the time, wondering if he knew. Maybe.

I started folding the washing, putting it in a basket.

"Katara, how would you get a girls attention if you were me?" I looked at Zuko quizzically.

"Um, tell her that you like her" He looked at me as if I had told him to do the most mortifying thing ever. "Or you could just talk to her more often, send out hints that you like her" I watched his face relax. He smiled a goofy smile.

"Ok, what else do you want?" I asked sighing putting the clothes down.

"Um, nothing, thanks anyway" He concluded the conversation. I rolled my eyes and went back to folding the clothes on my lap.

I was swimming alone that night. Something I never did. I had learned not to fear the water, not to cringe at the very sight of it. I felt something ripple and looked around. Nothing. Suddenly I was lifted from underwater. I screeched and realised it was Aang. He had hold of my waist.

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you" He smiled hugging me from behind.

"I am Toph, remember?" He sighed.

"Yes, I do."

"So why are you hugging me?"

"Because sometimes body language says more than words" My breath caught in my throat.

"Oh, I can be very blonde sometimes, like Katara" I said turning around towards Aang. He laughed caressing my cheek with his gentle hand.

I pushed his hand away and pulled his face in. We kissed again for the day. This time it was better. Sweet and beautiful. I felt brilliant. His hands were gripped gently on my shoulders as I rested mine on his face.

No one could disturb us now. I couldn't figure out my feelings, but now I knew I loved Aang. But what I didn't know was coming for me...


	6. Zuko

"Psst. Katara! Come here!" It took me a second to realise he was calling me.

I walked over to him slowly. Zuko smiled and pulled me into a small space.

"Hey, Katara"

"What?"I tried to sound like Katara, but it wasn't working.

"You know that I like, you know who, right?" I nodded But I didn't know who.

"Yeah, I try to get her attention, but Aang always gets in my way! I think he likes her" I gasped. Katara pulled me out.

"Um, Aang's looking for you, Katara"

"Why? Toph, why did you pull me out?" I asked.

"Hey, Toph" Zuko blushed. Now I knew what was happening. Zuko. Liked. Me!

"You like Toph?" I blurted out. Katara put her hand on her forehead.

"Katara!" Zuko scorned.

"Zuko. I need to talk to you" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. I sat down, catching my breath. Zuko liked me? Why? I can't believe Katara never told me. A few minuted Zuko came back, whiter than ever.

"I told him." Katara said pushing him roughly towards me and walking off. I stood up and steadied him before he fell on me.

"You don't act like Katara. I guess that was the biggest clue" He said going red.

"One: I am twelve, you are sixteen two: I am small, and you are huge three: Katara fell in love with you, she's going to hate you now" I said simply.

"It's just a crush, Toph. I sort of liked Katara, maybe, I think. But you are like me. Tough and stone hard. That's all it is Toph" I frowned.

I couldn't kiss him, I already kissed twinkle toes. I couldn't punch him, I didn't want to hurt him. So I just walked away, leaving him alone.

"Katara, Zuko said it was just a crush. Please forgive him! I know you love him, he'll come around I know it!" I pleaded when I went into Katara's tent.

"I'm okay Toph. I know. He has told me a thousand times that he likes you. But I don't think it's just a crush" She smiled at me, but I saw tears run down her eyes. I ran over to her and hugged her. I felt a little but dizzy, but I didn't let go. When we separated, I couldn't see. I felt my stomach, my face and realised that I was me again. I was so glad. Katara gasped and hugged me again. I ran to Zuko and hugged him. He was sweet for a bitter prince.

"Katara, I'msorry. I know you love me, but I love Toph" I smiled and punched him in the arm.

"I'm Toph, we swapped back. I don't know who I like, but I think that you are sweet for a bitter prince" I said mimicking my thoughts. Katara hugged Aang and told him. I didn't know then who I liked, but I guessed, I had to choose the one Katara didn't choose. It ended up being Twinkle toes. He said he liked me. Zuko, I decided was too old for me, but he did come around after about a few weeks of spending precious time with Katara. All was pretty good, until Aang and Zuko started to fight...

**Will I or will I not put another chapter in? Who knows, I might put in a sequel to it, maybe...**

***;) ;) nudge nudge***


End file.
